


【夏日琛光】sunrise

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Relationships: 夏日琛光
Kudos: 5





	【夏日琛光】sunrise

你知道吗，做爱是一件很舒服的事情，接吻的时候尝到彼此的呼吸和唾液，感受到对方的上颚不同的形状，性交的时候腰上被抓住的力度因人而异，哪怕是被操的时候因为每个人的性器的形状和尺寸不一样，体会到的感觉也是不一样的。

“...”  
穿着浴袍从淋浴间出来的男人听见仰面躺在床上的男孩在说着这些，用毛巾擦头发的动作顿了两秒后又走过去在他身边坐下，低下头看着他，“所以你...和很多人上过床？”  
他尽量委婉地问出自己的问题。  
还赤裸着躺在那里的男孩听见他的问题，突然笑起来，几乎要捏不住指尖的烟，他翻过身趴在那里，腰上和臀上暗红色的痕迹还没有消退，甚至在大腿根处还能看见明晃晃的凝固了的白色的痕迹，可他就这么坦荡荡地转过身来，毫不在意一样抬起头，像个天真的小孩子一样看着男人，“对啊，我喜欢做爱啊”  
天花板上的顶灯是昏黄的，让浑身赤裸的男孩看上去像是古典主义的油画一样浑身闪着瓷一般的光，灯光照在他的脸上将浓密的睫毛在眼下投射出一片小小的阴影，嘴唇因为干燥而红的像是垂死的山茶，他看着男人，眼睛下面的两颗泪痣也在闪闪发光的诉说着情绪，“和人上床是很快乐的事情啊”  
“喂你干嘛要露出那样的表情啊？”  
他像是有点困惑地突然凑近了看男人，“我很干净的啦你放心”  
男人看着他的瞳孔，小小的、只能装的下他一个人的瞳孔，“我没有病的”  
夜店里遇到的男孩，穿一眼就能看出是校服的制服，甚至上面还有名牌，高三x班夏...  
姚琛从dj台上看见他被人群挤到前面来，瞳孔的焦距都是迷离的，举着酒杯对上他的眼神模糊的笑。  
他是这里的老板，姚琛想，自然是不能放任一个高中生在自己店里喝成这样，他可不想第二天他的店上社会版，所以他喊了人来接自己的班，然后从台子上蹦下去，拽住了那个男孩的手。  
他像一尾鱼一样在人潮中游来游去，姚琛好不容易把他拉住，在嘈杂的音乐声里大声在他耳边问他，“你成年了吗？！！！”  
而那个男孩像是听不懂一样仰着头故作天真的看他，在男人终于失去耐心之前笑嘻嘻地说我成年啦！他抓着姚琛的肩膀趴在他的肩头咯咯咯地笑，笑声回荡在他的耳边像是摄人心魂的女妖，“你要不要看我的身份证？”  
男孩红扑扑的脸和他身上混杂着酒气与像是下过雨后的土地一样的湿漉漉的味道，在姚琛拎着他的后颈压着他在厕所呕出来之后终于消散了一点。  
“...你到底喝了多少啊？”  
喊了服务员送来水让他漱口，姚琛一边问一边想自己是怎么了怎么管这么多事，他似乎不应该做这么多。  
但他总有点于心不忍，姚琛想，留一个刚成年没两天的小孩醉死在自己店里似乎十分不人道，所以他把他带到了自己的休息间里。

他也不知道为什么会变成这样，姚琛想，那个叫夏之光的男孩在他的床上一点一点把自己的衣服解开，从领口到小腹，他看见他身上纵横的红痕和淤青——或许还有些疤，随意地排布在他的身上。  
他不知道自己应该做什么，姚琛想，他并不是半点经验也没有的处男，甚至他的经验可以算的上是丰富，但是当夏之光凑过来吻他的时候他却像是被摁下了暂停键一样动都动不了。  
他听见那个男孩在他耳边笑，像是还没有变声一样的含含混混的笑声和衣物布料摩擦的声音刺激着他的耳膜，他学他刚才打电话给服务员时说自己的名字那样发音吐字，“姚琛？”  
他故意学着他把翘舌音发的不标准，让舌尖抵在上牙上，发出一个不标准的平舌音。  
他像是个小小的塞壬女妖，用他的声音迷惑住路过的水手，然后用手把他缠绕住，让他无法逃脱，最后再把他拖进漩涡之中将他吞噬的一干二净。

姚琛想，他就是那个倒霉的、路过的水手。  
他试图将夏之光握住他的性器的手拿开，可是他动不了，是美杜莎吗，他没来由的看着盯着他的男孩的眼睛想，他凑上来亲吻自己的嘴唇，然后含住他的性器，灵巧的舌头滑过马眼又在含吮棒棒糖一样贪婪地吮吸。  
他几乎要呼吸不上来了，姚琛想。

男孩攀附在他的肩上时柔软的像一条蛇，他浑身上下都散发着情欲的气息，潮湿的、黏腻的、湿润的香气，吸引着路过的旅人来一探风景。  
所以——姚琛想，他并不为自己的行为找理由推脱——一个成年了的、眼睛盯着你时你能从那里看到一颗破碎的心的男孩，攀在你的腰上对你说快一点操我的时候，你有什么理由去拒绝他呢？  
所以他们在这张床上交缠、在这间狭小却隔音效果良好且功能齐全的休息室里做爱。  
他听着男孩在他的顶弄下喘息，他听着他在自己抚摸到他肩胛骨上的伤痕时发出难耐的、急促的呼吸，男孩请他不要摸那里了，他偏要坏心眼的去抚弄。  
他逼问男孩身上的伤痕是怎么来的？  
男孩自然是不愿意回答的，伤痕背后必然都是血淋淋的伤口，姚琛当然懂，但他就是想听他说，听他用那种泫然欲泣了的，受伤了的小动物一样的语气，在破碎的喘息声里含混的、不甘愿的讲述他的故事。  
“都过去了”  
他在高潮之前去吻男孩的眼睛，被泪水——情欲或者是别的原因而流下的泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，让他的睫毛乱糟糟的纠缠在一块，他的脸红扑扑的，看上去可怜极了，“都过去了宝贝”  
他对男孩说。

他们在床上交谈，洗漱干净的男孩终于有了和他的年龄相符的稚嫩与天真。  
他躺在姚琛的边上，湿漉漉的头发把枕头洇湿了，刘海乖顺地垂下来遮住额头，柔软的棉制T恤覆在他的躯体上，看上去就像一个刚做完作业准备睡了的高中生。  
“谢谢你呀”他转过头来看着男人认真地向他道谢，这让男人窘极了。  
“没...”  
他小声地同男人说他的故事，糟糕的原生家庭，不被认同的身份，还有对快感以及疼痛的渴求，这些构成了他混乱又难以启齿的青春期，但现在他能躺在一张窄却整洁的床上讲述自己的过去，像是在讲别人的事情一样。  
“你真的好温柔啊”  
他又看一眼男人，神态里有一份害羞和一份得到不属于自己的东西的纠结，“真的谢谢你”  
他又凑过去亲男人，在他的躲避里坚定地抓住他的胳膊，然后亲在他的嘴角。  
“晚安啦姚琛”  
他又在故意学男人的发音。  
顿了顿，男人也慢吞吞地回答他，“晚安”

第二天醒来的时候，床上空荡荡的，姚琛想，可是枕头上留下来了一点点被洇湿的痕迹。  
他把手覆上去，潮湿的，温吞的，水的温度。  
然后他抬起手，打开了的窗户里投射进来的光将他手上的那点水汽瞬间蒸发了个干净。  
“今天的太阳真好啊”  
他眯着眼对着外面的天空说道。


End file.
